2013.05.27 - In fairness, you never went to the funeral
Deathbird passed out in the car, and so Scott had to carry her into the safehouse nearby. Luckily she (and that armor she wears) is fairly light. Hollow bones and Shi'ar tech for the win. She probably could have used some real medical attention but a hospital was likely to freak out over the whole 'alien' bit so Scott did what he could. Luckily the X-folk get some pretty serious first aid training. It's more than a day before she finally wakes up past muttered, delerious outbursts in an alien tounge. Eyes slowly flutter open, like they're weighed down and she has to work to open them. Her head turns a bit, so she can take in the room she's lying in. Scott is sitting across the room in an old wooden chair. One leg is folded over the other as he leans back; his hands are folded neatly in his lap as he appears to be watching her as she wakes up. On a table next to her is a pitcher of water, clean bandages, and the like. "I was beginning to think you'd sleep forever." Deathbird makes an odd, birdlike sound that comes across as mildly grumpy. Or annoyed. She sits up, somewhat slowly and the thin line of her lips probably means there's some pain involved. "How long?" She asks, clipped, almost brusque words with the feel more of command than question. "About a full day. But, that's probably a good thing. In your condition, rest was probably the best medicine." Scott shifts slightly in his seat, "What happened to you?" Deathbird brings one hand up to her head, like it might hurt as well. She speaks for a bit, but it's not English and she pauses. Taking a breath and letting the had drop back down she gives herself a small shake, the feathers on her head rising and then settling back down, smooth and sleek. "The Imperium's forces laid a trap. Caught us and boarded the Starjammer. I managed to escape, but not before the others were taken away." "The Imperium," Scott says, repeating the name of her enemy and not knowing precisely what to make of it. "The Starjammer? Is that some sort of vessel?" He gathers it might be given the context of her words. "How many others were there? Those are the ones you plan to go after?" Deathbird gives a quick bob of her head in a nod. "Yes. Vessal. Our home. It is a... ship. Starship. There were five others. Our captain, Corsair, is your father. I cannot rescue them alone." And she remembered Corsair speaking of family on Earth when he was deep into his cups. Scott's intake of air can be heard, even across the room, at Deathbird's 'recovery couch.' "About that. You've mentioned this business about my father. As I mentioned before, my father was killed in an airplane crash when I was a child. I think you may have me confused with someone else." Deathbird's head tilts over to the side a bit with that sharp, avian manner. "I do not think so. Christopher Summers, of Earth. Father of Scott and Alexander. They were captured by the Imperium and their vessel, the air-plane destroyed and they were taken to Chandilar as prisoners." "My mother was with him?" Scott asks, still not surely believing her. It all sounds very far fetched, of course. But he had not seen the plane explode. Indeed, he'd been knocked unconscious and was left with fragmented memories of the event due to the trauma. Now, as he thinks about it, everything he's believed about his parents came from what he was told from the investigators. Now her head tilts down a bit, in that manner that obviously bespeaks there isn't a happy ending here. "She was. But she died while they were in captivity. Corsair escaped." Scott sits quiet for a long moment. Motionless. HIs glasses never move from her face, but it's impossible to tell where's looking. Over the past few weeks he's learned he has three children from alternate dimensions, and now he's being told his father is alive and his mother survived the crash. Only to die. Why was all of this coming out now? Which of it was true? Whatever the answers, Scott does his best to remain composed. "How can you prove to me that my father is still alive? I have many enemies, enemies that would easily be able to look up information regarding my family." Deathbird watches Scott, but much like his glasses those all-white eyes of hers make it hard to tell what she's actually looking at. Finally she pulls back the bedding, turning to get out of the bed. "Where is my armor?" He had to take most of it off to get to her wounds and demanding it earlier seemed silly since if Scott were inclined to kill her he'd have done it while she was out cold. Scott nods over to the far wall. "There's a trunk on the other side of the wall. I stowed your equipment in there after removing it to attend to your wounds." Deathbird moves a little stiffly, given the injuries and how long she's been asleep. Whens he comes back it isn't with the armor but instead with one of the gizmos that was in one of the compartments. She deftly keys a few strokes and a holograph image resolves above it of Corsair that she holds out for his inspection. "I cannot prove that he is alive. But he was the last time I saw him. Anything I might claim as proof could be manufactured as you know nothing of me to take me at my word." "But you'd hope that I'd just take you at your word, right?" Scott says with a raised eyebrow. He takes the holo and inspects it, the reflection off the image shines in his glasses. It's him. "How do we find them? Would you advise me bringing some of my team?" "I cannot hope to save him alone. You were a longshot but... the best I had." Warbird says with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Again there's that tilt of her head. "Team?" Scott nods, "Unfortunately, I can't give you much information. But I have some powerful friends that could be of some use to free him. And the others." Deathbird's expression is briefly thoughtful, and then nods. "If you have any willing to help then yes. But this will be dangerous. I wagered that you might be willing because of ties of blood and because I owe him too much not to try to rescue him." "I'm sure some of them will be willing to fight for my father. I've known them for many years, and we've been through a lot together." Scott sighs a bit, still thinking about his mother. "How do we find those who took the Starjammer?" Deathbird gives a flash of a grin then, a fierce bearing of teeth. "They may have captured it, but I took her back. How did you think I got here?" She gives a small shake of her head. "Without the Starjammer, I think there would be no hope. None is better at slipping in and out of Shi'ar battle lines." Scott nods, "I need a few hours to assemble my team. How long will it take to track them down, do you think?" Deathbird draws a deep breath, expression thoughtful. "It is a significant thing, and should be getting a lot of media attention. Finding them should not be the issue. Picking our moment will." Scott nods, "Well sounds like we need to get started. I have some phone calls to make. Can I get you something to eat, perhaps?" Deathbird seems to relax a bit, as Scott starts to make plans and she nods. "Yes. Please. And somewhere to clean up?" Once she's clean, fed and dressed, she'll feel a lot more ready to take on... well, the Shi'ar Empire. Deathbird doesn't thank him, she just gives a nod that has a sort of imperious air and, wounded and bandaged, she makes her way to clean up. Category:Log